


他很难追

by SWEETHONEY_boom



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEETHONEY_boom/pseuds/SWEETHONEY_boom
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	他很难追

正经长情lay×魅惑腹黑兴  
💫

Amusement Park每天晚上都会接待形形色色的客人，不论是富人权贵，还是来去匆匆的普通人，办或是死皮赖脸的酒鬼，都在这里聚集。混乱、爱欲、声色，这些都是描述它的形容词。

在这里只需遵守一个规则：Enjoy your freedom, but not indulgence.

————————

张艺兴第一次出现在Amusement Park，就站在了酒吧大厅的舞台上。他的母亲曾告诉他不要去Amusement Park，那里太乱了，不适合他这种乖宝宝。

可他还是来了，为了等一个人。

蓝灰色的美瞳、黑色的眼线将他平时看上去懵懵懂懂的下垂限勾勒出几分多情；白色衬衫完美的贴合他精瘦的身型，衬得他的皮肤雪白粉嫩，清纯动人，仿佛冰棺里的水晶娃娃。

但是，这个水晶娃娃却好像不甘于冷色调的光泽，一曲《lay you down》被这个水晶似的人儿燃烧成了一朵勾人的白玫瑰，与他的这张脸反差极大。他的身体随着舒缓的音乐扭动，每一次下腰、旋转、wink、扭动都踩在音乐的节点上，隐隐约约可以看见衬衫包裹下的腹肌和绚前的红色朱砂，他无疑吸引住了在座所有男人女人的目光，人群里不时传来几声轻佻的口哨。

他用温柔却又略带些低哑的声线低吟道：

"Just tell me what you want and | will give it all to you. I love the feeling that you are giving to me."

这是个妖精，在场的人不约而同地想到。

一曲完毕，张艺兴的周围已经被美妙的歌声和性感的舞姿所吸引过来的客人所包围。他推拒了所有人的邀请,径直来到了ー个vip包厢，从这里可以完整地看到整个舞台表演。

他推开门，走了进去。

里面坐着两个人，一个看上去比较清秀，戴一副细黑框眼晴，有点清雅的文人气质，是他从小玩到大的好朋友庄睿。另一个双手交叉放在腰上，因为常年的腰伤，那是他最放松的姿势，他脸部的棱角分明，眉眼端正,身穿黑色西装套装，里面搭一件白色内衬，眼正盯着舞台边上簇拥的人群，习惯性地皱起了眉头。

想来刚才的表演他是看到了的。与此同时，桌上的酒已经倒了一大半。

男人看到他进来，稍显冷淡地开口道：“你为什么来这里？”

看上去男人现在的样子很严肃，仿佛这里不是酒吧的一间包厢，而是谈判的会议桌。但是，熟悉他的人都知道，他这幅样子很有可能已经醉了。

庄睿看了一眼身侧的男人，起身走到张艺兴的身边，小声地嘀咕道：

“酒，我已经帮你灌了，剩下的就看你了。要是你今天搞不定他，那我明天被Lay抓住就死定了！”说完，他深深地叹了口气，走之前顺便将门从里面反锁了。

张艺兴听见门锁落锁的声音，便大着胆子ー步一步地向沙发上坐着的男人走去，走近一看，果然男人的烟底有一些空洞，心里暗自窃喜。

Lay感受到身边有人靠近，本来想不动声色地保持一个合适的距离，但是在酒精的作用下，身体的动作远不及平时。张艺兴趁此机会，拉近了两人之间的距离，双手撑着沙发，将他逼到了沙发靠垫与自己的身体之间。

「这下你可没地方躲着我了」

这样想着，张艺兴的眼晴眯了眯，对着Lay微微张开的嘴唇吻了上去。两个人都是第一次这样深入的接触，一开始张艺兴只是小心翼翼地舔舐身下人的唇，但是到后来愈来愈不满足，或许是一种本能，他的舌尖慢慢滑过Lay的牙齿，最终两个人的舌头缠绕在了一起。

他想，他真是爱死了Lay嘴里早上抽的那支烟遗留下来的烟草味，很淡，还带有一点香醇的酒味。

Lay其实想推开身上的人，无奈大脑还没有反应过来，便被人压着强吻了。因为较长时间地接吻，他感觉到有一丝丝津液从嘴里滑了出来，不过谁又知道这是他的，还是身上那个人的呢?

他现在觉得头有点晕，墙上的昏黄色灯光绕过身上那个人的发丝射进他的眼里，让他觉得很是刺眼，这种迷幻的感觉像是做梦一样，让他想要沉醉其中。

身上的人渐渐放松了对他的桎梏，他带着轻微的喘息，声线一如既往地平淡，说道：“起来。”

“我不！你为什么从来都不疼疼我！”，说完张艺兴像小猫一样委屈地依偎在Lay的怀里，双手紧攥着男人的衣领。

Lay掐了掐手掌心的肉，努力让自己保持清醒，“为什么要来这种地方？这是你该来的地方吗？给我回去！今天……”

“唔！”Lay猛地仰起了头，眼底仿佛有什么破碎掉了一样。

原来未等Lay的话音落完，张艺兴将他其中一只腿挤进男人的腿缝，蹭了蹭男人的下体。他抬起头，仿佛又变成了台上那个妖精，殷红的嘴唇在男人的脖颈、耳朵摩挲着，眼角自然流露出一股风情，是赤裸棵地爱欲。

他低语道：“我喜欢你， 我好喜欢你啊。我刚刚的舞跳得好吗？嗯？”

他感觉到男人的下体逐渐起了反应，轻笑了一声，向男人的耳边轻轻吹了口气，两只玉臂解开了Lay的西装扣子，隔着一层薄薄的白色内杉抚上了男人的胸肌，顿时酥麻的感过传到了Lay的全身。

“你们男人不就喜欢逼良家妇女为娼，劝风尘女子从良吗？怎么样，你不如把我收了？”说完，下面的双腿缠得愈发紧了。他低下身子如蜻蜓点水般吻了吻男人性感的喉结、嘴角边的痣和鼻尖。

“哈”，一滴汗水从Lay的额头流了下来，Lay感觉自己的忍耐已经到了极限，他的眼角泛起红色的血丝，身上传来的快感提醒着他对于眼前到处在他身上煽风点火的妖精并不是无动于衷，可是理智的绳子却又不断地鞭打着他的内心。他觉得头痛，是因为喝醉了吗？好像又不只是……

直到耳盼传来一声“你动一动好不好”，他心里的那根弦彻底地崩断了，他知道他今天注定要栽在这里了。

Lay于是转守为攻，猛地翻身将艺兴压在身下，用嘴封住了那张不断诱惑自己的红唇，与此同时，他单手解开了艺兴身上那件纯白衬衫为数不多的几粒纽扣。

“你不要后悔！”Lay大口喘了几口气，支撑着自己在酒精作用下仅有的几分理智。

艺兴用膝盖磨蹭着男人肿胀的下体，修长的手指在男人露出的腰肌上缓缓地画着圈。

“我怕醒来后悔的是你才对。”

“不会。”

当Lay真正进入的那一刻，两人同时发出一声喟叹，Lay被下面的紧致刺激得鼻尖冒出了密密麻麻的汗珠，炽热的胸膛紧贴着眼前人的身体，仿佛冰与火的交融。

但是张艺兴因为突如其来的痛感，不适地皱了皱眉，忍不住从嘴里吐出几声既愉悦又痛苦的呻吟，一滴清泪从他的脸颊滑落下来，眼眶带有些许湿润，波光粼粼，像蓝水晶般动人心魄，美得惊人！

Lay身上淡淡的烟草味包裹着身下的人儿，他用指腹沿着艺兴的脸颊擦去了那一滴眼泪，动情地凝视着这双漂亮的眼眸，却没有发现自己眼底的墨色也一圈一圈地沉了下去。他察觉到了艺兴的不适，于是动作慢了下来，想给彼此一些适应的时间。他的身体紧绷着，并不好受，但是不想因为自己的失态伤到面前的人儿，只好忍住自己的冲动，随后他轻轻舔舐艺兴有些干燥的嘴唇，以示安抚。

————————

「他从来都是这么为我考虑，永远都不会强人所难，但我恨死了他的“为我考虑”，自始至终好像只有我在努力向他靠近，再近一点」

艺兴想起早上给他递的那只烟，其实Lay不怎么抽烟，只会在心情不好的时候抽上一两根，抽完还喜欢用甜到发腻的奶茶掩盖嘴里的味道。难以想象，一个外表如此冷酷的人会喜欢吃甜食，但艺兴今天故意借口扔掉了那杯奶茶，不让烟草的味道消失掉。因为他喜欢正经严肃的Lay、从小到大一直保护他的Lay，但是更喜欢看着Lay因为自己而失控，只有那样Lay才会正视自己对他的感情，不就一味地逃避和拒绝。

所以，他特地去找庄睿帮忙带Lay来Amusement Park，时间、地点他都默默在心里计算好了，这支lud是为他而跳，也只为他而跳。

————————

“Lay，哈~快点。” 张艺兴将手插入Lay浓密的发间，感受到Lay因为自己而逐渐加快的冲撞频率，嘴里破碎地吐出几声低吟，他终于完完全全地属于这个人了，即便用了些不太光彩的把戏。

渐渐的，生理上的痛感被性欲的快感所取代，两个人的眼底都染上了滚烫的情欲，当性爱达到顶峰，房间内只余下令人脸红心跳的喘息声。

第二天，张艺兴是从一个酒店套房里醒来的，或许是因为昨晚太累了，被人抱着换了个地方都没有多大感觉。

身上已经被人清理过，换上了一身舒服的棉质睡衣，一想就知道是谁的手笔。

「哼，死正经！」

他在心里小小地吐槽了一下，但一想到昨晚，他就止不住地往外冒粉红泡泡。正想着，客厅传来了开门声，他赶紧用被子把自己盖住，装作还没醒的样子，眼睛直流一根小缝，既紧张又期待。

Lay打开房门，轻轻走到床边，捏住了艺兴的鼻子。

床上的小妖精看骗不过人，睁开眼，使劲吸了吸鼻子，心里有几分忐忑，故作轻松地问道：“昨晚的感觉怎么样？我这个床伴不错吧？”

Lay不置可否，跳了跳眉，拿出手里的物品，将东西放到了眼前人的手上。

“这是我银行卡的副卡，密码是你的生日；这是我公寓的钥匙，你可以随时来找我，以后我不躲你了。”他顿了顿，“还有，以后不要去Amusement Park了，lud只跳给我看，可以吗？”

张艺兴被这一连串的操作弄得傻眼了，Lay轻笑一声，打算先出去让床上的小人儿醒醒起床气，他走到一半，还是不放心的回过头，叮嘱道：

“我等下还有一个会议要开，不能陪着你了，早餐我买好放在桌子上了。”

“我没有后悔昨天的事，也没有把你当成我的床伴，你不要乱想，我……”他欲言又止，“算了，等我回来再说吧。”

说完，他再次快步走到床边，在艺兴的额头上吧唧了一口才离开。

艺兴瞥了一眼Lay露出来的粉红的耳尖，暗自发笑。隔了几分钟，听到了关门声，才终于发出“咯咯咯”的笑声，他将自己裹得像个糯米团子一样在床上开心得滚了几圈，在充斥着Lay的气息的被子里，笑得像只小狐狸。

原来舞台上的小妖精遇到自己喜欢的人的时候，也是个小可爱。

————————

「他很难追」

“但是我知道，只要那天他肯回头看我一眼，他就是我的了，长情的人一贯如此。

所以，庄睿，你帮帮我吧。”


End file.
